1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shopping pushcart which can be used as a supportive device for helping those who have difficulty in walking such as the aged and the physically handicapped having weak legs, and can also be used as a chair for the purpose of resting from walking.
2. Prior Art
One of the typical physical handicaps from which man is liable to suffer as he gets older is difficulty in walking. At an initial stage of such walking difficulty, one merely finds it a little hard to walk carrying baggage or the like. When ones ability to walk is further reduced, one finds it very difficult to walk carrying baggage or when walking on a downward slope. In such case, one needs either a helper or a walking supportive device.
Even if those who have a little difficulty in walking can walk with the aid of a walking supportive device, it is impossible for them to walk a long distance without stopping for rest. Therefore, in such cases, they need a place for resting or a supportive device for enabling them to rest.
To deal with the above problem a shopping pushcart as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 16770/82 has been proposed. This conventional shopping pushcart comprises a walking supportive cart including a handle grip, and a basketlike article-holding container for holding purchased goods, etc. A lid of a rigid construction is provided for closing an open top of the basket-like article-holding container. In use one who has difficulty in walking grips the handle grip when walking. Thus, the pushcart serves as a walking supportiVe device. Also, when such a person wishes to rest, he can sit on the lid covering the open top of the basket-like article-holding container.
The above conventional pushcart has been found not satisfactory, however in that the upper surface of the lid serving as a seat is always exposed and therefore is liable to become dirty or soiled by rain, dirt, etc. This is particularly the case when the pushcart is left outdoors when not being used. The next time the user uses the pushcart and needs to sit down, he will have to sit on a dirty seat.
Another difficulty with the above conventional pushcart is that since the lid is always exposed above the top of the article-holding container this detracts from the appearance, and at a glance it can be realized that such pushcart can serve as a walking supportive device. Therefore, there is a tendency that those who are healthy are reluctant to use such a pushcart.